


Sleeping Beauty

by midnightecho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally gets some rest, and Dean is there to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Completely ignoring the whole Naomi situation atm, Cas has continued his hunting career with the Winchesters. Hope that's cool.

The gentle, restful flutter of eyelashes put a small smile on Dean's face. As Cas had been spending longer periods of time hunting with them - and becoming a very good addition to the team - he had grown gradually more exhausted due to prolonged job outings and near constant use of his powers. It wasn't that they were diminishing or he was becoming human, they were simply overused. Which is why, when Dean reentered the lounge of the motel after fetching two beers, he found Cas curled up in the corner of the sofa sleeping soundly.

He watched his chest gently rise and fall, his mouth part a little in sleepy relaxation, his fingers twitch occasionally - at a dream, perhaps? Could angels dream? Until now, Dean had been sure they never even slept, but extended periods on earth seemed to change that. If that meant he could dream as well, Dean could only imagine what his companion was dreaming about.

The hunter smiled once more before setting down the beers and retrieving the blanket strewn helplessly over the couch then draping it gently over the sleeping Castiel. As he tucked it under his feet and snug between his back and the cushions, even up to his chin, Dean could've sworn he saw the angel give small, barely perceivable smile.

Dean smiled back, even though the angel would never see, and settled next to his companion. This time it was his turn to watch over him as he slept.


End file.
